


Vom Regen in die Traufe...

by Riality



Category: no fandom at all
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, unintended wetting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riality/pseuds/Riality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eigentlich ist diese Geschichte ziemlich bitter; für mich jedenfalls. Trotzdem würde mich jeder, dem ich sie erzähle, mit einem amüsierten Lächeln bedenken. Sie handelt  davon, wie mich meine Schwester und meine Nachbarin fast zur Weißglut trieben, ich diese aber rechtzeitig löschen konnte. Buchstäblich..." - Der bislang namenlose Hauptcharakter, 2016 (Spoiler alert: contains Omorashi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vom Regen in die Traufe...

"Okay... Hm-hm.. Ist gut. Ja, passt. Na dann, Tschüss!", ich legte auf. Endlich. Wenn meine Schwester etwas konnte, dann war es, dass sie ein unglaubliches Talent dafür hatte, mir ein Ohr abzukauen. Eigentlich hatte sie mich ja nur angerufen, weil sie wissen wollte, mit wie viel ich mich am Geburtstagsgeschenk für unsere Mutter vorhatte zu beteiligen. Nunja, das war innerhalb einer Minute geklärt worden. Und dann hatte sie zu reden begonnen... Darüber, wie es ihrem Hamster ging, was denn nun mit mir und der Liebe war, Smalltalk halt. Ich hatte sie ja echt lieb, meine Schwester war schon toll, doch in solchen Momenten ging sie mir echt auf den Keks. Vor allem, wenn zur Situation erschwerend hinzu kam, dass ich meine Blasenkapazitäten mal wieder überschätzt hatte, was koffeinhaltige Getränke anbelangte. 

Das jedoch merkte ich erst jetzt, als die schrille Stimme am Ende der Leitung verstummt war. Nichts, was nach sofortigen Maßnahmen verlangte. Ich sollte halt wirklich demnächst mal gehen... Jedoch tat ich vorerst nichts, außer, dass ich mich jetzt anders hinsetzte, ehe ich den letzten Schluck meines mittlerweile kalten Kaffees hinter kippte. Ich würde jetzt nur schnell auf eine WhatsApp-Nachricht antworten, die ich während des Telefonats mit meiner Schwester erhalten hatte, dann würde ich aufs Klo gehen. 

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf tippte ich eben das letzte Satzzeichen ein und sendete die Antwort. Gerade hatte ich mein Handy wieder auf den Couchtisch gelegt und wollte nun endlich ins Bad gehen, da klingelte es an der Tür. Wirklich jetzt? Ich seufzte, als ich aufstand. Meine Nachbarn hatten doch echt ein tolles Timing... Als ich stand, hielt ich inne. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich erst... Nein, das wäre unhöflich. Also lief ich nun - so bestimmt es mir meine Situation zuließ - zur Wohnungstür und öffnete diese. "Sie kommen wegen des Päckchens?", begrüßte ich meine Nachbarin, noch ehe sie auch nur den Mund hatte auftun können. Sie nickte eifrig, streckte mir den Zettel von der Post entgegen. "Warten Sie kurz, ich geh's holen", meinte ich milde lächelnd, ehe ich die Tür wieder anlehnte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging. 

Ich wurde schnell fündig nach dem Päckchen, das ich am Vortag für meine Nachbarin angenommen hatte, doch ich hielt erneut inne, um einmal gepflegt meine Beine zusammen zu pressen und lautlos zu fluchen. Mittlerweile musste ich echt arg! Doch ich würde es bestimmt noch aushalten können, bis ich meiner Nachbarin ihre Amazon-Bestellung zukommen lassen konnte. Mir dessen sicher ergriff ich die Pappschachtel und begab mich wieder zur Tür. Meine Nachbarin - eine nette ältere Dame; jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekomme ich die Plätzchen, die bei ihr übrig bleiben! - hatte geduldig gewartet. 

Sie strahlte mich über beide Ohren ab, als ich ihr das Päckchen übergab. "Oh, vielen Dank, junger Mann! Wissen Sie, das ist für meinen Enkel. Er wird nächste Woche vier", begann sie fast zeitgleich mit der Übergabe zu reden. Sie redete und redete über ihren ach so süßen Enkel und wie stolz sie doch auf ihn und ihre vier oder fünf anderen Enkel war, und sie kam zu keinem Abschluss. 

Ich nickte nur lächelnd, hoffte, dass ihr einfiel, dass sie den Herd angelassen oder vergessen hatte, ihre Katze zu füttern. Denn, wenn sie weiterhin so überschwänglich von ihrer Familie schwärmte, sie wäre Zeugin davon geworden, was Kaffee und Club Mate in rauen Mengen mit mir anstellten. Und darauf, mir vor der fast einzig gescheiten Person hier im Haus in die Hose zu pissen, konnte ich getrost verzichten! 

Irgendwie konnte ich es ihr dann auch weis machen, dass jetzt ein wirklich ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war zu reden. Endlich! Noch immer vergnügt verabschiedete sie sich von mir, ich winkte ihr nach, während sie bereits die Treppe runter stakste. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen. Dachte ich jedenfalls. Gerade warf ich die Tür regelrecht ins Schloss, da spürte ich bereits diese nasse Wärme, die sich rasch in meiner Hose breit machte...


End file.
